


You Are My Everything

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comfort/Angst, Cute Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flowery writing style, Gen, Happy Katsuki Yuuri, If you only read one work by me, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, One Shot, Random & Short, Randomness, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: Marriages brought people together, to spark an emotion that made one smile and cry tears of happiness. But what if:you felt that you had to leave someone behind along the way.There was a price when it came to being friends with an adult. A price that Yuri never noticed until Viktor teasingly whispered in Barcelona,“These are our engagement rings.”Yuri had to let Katsudon go.





	You Are My Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Libika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/gifts).



> This fictional piece is dedicated to an individual that I once loved, but we're no longer on speaking terms. Fueled by the events from over the summer, I wanted to write this so that I may find my own inner-peace. And, I want to wish a former-friend a good, long, and healthy life. Full of laughs and smiles for the soul.
> 
> Even though this won't mean anything anymore, I'll still say it: _"I love you. I enjoyed all the moments we had, and thank you for being my friend." ___

_"We may’ve had a rough start in the beginning, but I appreciate everything that you’ve taught me. The concerns you’ve had and the reassurances never failed to lift my spirits. I’m very fortunate to have met a someone like you before my own, personal redemption. I know you’ll do great in the senior division. Good luck and thank you for everything!”_

Yuri had lost count of all the times he had read and reread the cheesy paragraph. Written neatly in cursive, a striking pen curving the letters and words together. Much like how Katsudon spoke after an early practice or with a hint of a pant across his words.

Yuri Plisetsky couldn’t find it in himself to crush the card, hidden behind a recent wedding invitation.

This simple letter was one of the few heartfelt messages Yuri had from Katsudon. Not like the usual voices or reassurances across the rink, or the soft-spoken offers of pork cutlet bowls after a job well done.

While the words went into one ear and out the other, this card and its message couldn’t do the same. Perhaps, what stung the most was that Katsudon taped a picture on the other side.

Of a smiling him and Yuri, sitting next to each other at a shrine. Somewhere in Kyoto. Golden, crisped apples between their teeth when Viktor took the picture. Shouting, _“One! Two! Davai!”_ before Yuri glanced to his right. Katsudon held him close, brushing his forehead with the younger male’s. A smile that was _worth_ more than a hundred copies.

Back in the present, Yuri brushed his finger over the old photograph.

How many drafts did Katsudon ink, copy, delete, scratch, rewrite, and stab until he found the right words to convey what he meant? Were all the copies taped somewhere for Katsudon to admire whenever he thought about Yuri?

Did Katsudon do the same for all the wedding invites? _No._

Yuri had seen Mila and Georgi’s invites, and they were the generic kinds.

Yuri’s message was personal, _from the heart._

He imagined Katsudon sitting at a kitchen counter in the middle of the night, fumbling with his words before a conscious stream of thought took over. If so, Katsuki Yuuri was a cruel man. Leaving Yuri a message like _this,_ rubbing chummy feelings before an inevitable...

Yuri gulped.

Katsudon was about to get married to the luckiest bachelor on the goddamn planet and yet, he had the _nerve_ to craft a lovely message just for Yuri. Well, Katsudon did send “messages” to all his friends, and Yuri _happened_ to be one of them.

But when it came down to it, Katsudon _did_ think about Yuri. Even if it was just for a moment before writing the _cheesiest_ message of the twenty-first century.

It was admirable and stupid. Just like Katsudon and that “gaudy” costume he wore for the _Black Swan_.

Anyway, Yuri figured that the Viktor-loving, pork cutlet had some kind of excuse for inviting him to the wedding. Did Viktor say something? Whisper sweet-nothings into Yuuri’s ear while the night was young? Did Christophe and Phichit sway Katsudon’s feelings when he glanced down his contacts list, finding people to invite?

It was hard to believe that Yuri’s phone number was on that godforsaken list. The two never texted, and they didn’t have to. Because wherever Yuri was, he felt a hint of Yuuri following after him. _Like a good friend._

Yuri wasn't an exception. Or at least, _he hoped not._

Sure, antagonizing Katsudon brought the _Pom Pom Tiger_ of Russia more joy than he anticipated. But in all the rough teasing, Yuri eventually found himself holding back. The complaints and insults didn’t bear the same bite as before. Perhaps, getting older meant that you weren’t a firecracker like you used to, and the Russian blonde began to realize how _important_ Katsuki Yuuri was to him.

However, there was a price when it came to being friends with an adult. A price that Yuri never noticed until Viktor teasingly whispered in Barcelona, _“These are our engagement rings.”_

Yuri had to let Katsudon go.

* * *

 

Some people-- _namely JJ and Mila--_ laughed and said that that a relationship won’t change. That a simple ring-knot, argument, or a little friction wasn’t going to hurl and destroy a delicate balance that Yuri didn’t want to let go of.

Better yet, what was Yuri doing at Yakov’s rink on an afternoon like this? He should’ve been at downtown. Partying, greeting the lovebirds before the inevitable wedding service, and someone mentioned on the group chat that Christophe had installed a pole for the after-banquet. At some bar that Viktor booked a year in advance. _Or something._

And _yet,_ Yuri was stuck in the opposite direction. Leaning against the edge of the rink, skates tied to his feet. Practicing some simple tricks for an upcoming competition.

Did any of it matter? _Yes._

If he didn’t have to see Katsudon, Yuri would never have to say…” _Goodbye.”_

"Yurio?"

A triple axel wasn’t enough to drown out the voice. Yuri  turned his head. Face-to-face with the one man that he couldn’t say a simple farewell to: _Katsuki Yuuri._

There was no point in staring elsewhere, or pretending that the Japanese man didn’t exist. Katsudon saw him. Behind lucid glasses, a tucked dress shirt and some slacks. Just a normal appearance, something that Katsudon would’ve worn to a Gala Performance. Except, he wasn’t.

Heaving a heavy sigh, the Russian skater ran a hand through his hair. Pulling streaks and bangs back into a somewhat-suitable ponytail for later. Trying not to focus on the onslaught of memories, reflecting off of the ice.

A week after a wedding invitation and the Russian Fairy could only focus on a familiar silhouette.

A quick kick of his skates and Yuri got off the rink. Changed into comfortable footwear before he walked right past Yuuri. Head low, not daring to meet a gaze that he wasn’t ready for.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ Yuri asked. A familiar, haughty tone crept from his lips.

Yuuri gave him an interesting look. Not as a friend or as an adult, but as a veteran athlete. An athlete that knew exactly what was going on in Yuri’s head. And for a moment, the youth had to admit that the man was kind of cool. Standing there, brimmed with a tender confidence.

“I’ve greeted everyone on the invitation list, _except for one.”_ Yuuri cocked his head to the side.

Yuri suppressed a small smile.

“I would love to go, but Yakov’s going to have my head if I don’t get my routine together.”

Yuuri didn’t believe him. Simply crossed his arms, tapped his foot along with the seconds wasted between them. A daring tango _if_ Yuri didn’t mind being led, but the teen still had his pride.

“I’ve been on this rink with you for almost two years now.” Katuson spoke softly, soft enough for Yuri to drop his guard. “I know that out of all of Yakov’s students, you’re one of the few that he can’t get mad at.” _Was that a smirk at the end?_ “So, what’s up?”

If there was anyone who was a _Master of Misdirection,_ Viktor Nikiforov was about to marry the ringleader of it all. Sure, Katsudon wasn’t one to run his mouth when being on time was a must. But hey, Yuri wasn’t the kind of guy who would purposely stall a man’s wedding.

The youth shuffled his weight, back and forth over his heels.

“You should get back. Your buddies might call the police if you ain’t careful.”

If Yuri had a quarter for every smirk that wafted off of Katsudon’s face, he would be a very rich teen. In fact, Yuri felt more and more quarters slip innocently into his pocket as Katsudon bridged the space between them. Yuri didn’t move. Because deep down, the teen had to be a man and spit out these _feelings_ that twisted him up like a knife.

 _“They don’t have to worry about me.”_ There was a drop in Katsudon’s voice, and Yuri saw a side that... _Has Viktor seen this side to his fiance before?_ By the by, Yuuri was still a skittish individual at heart. Merely planted a firm hand over Yuri’s shoulder and shook it in a brotherly way. Suddenly, the man’s face was just how Yuri always remembered it. Gullible, _but_ sweet. “If you don’t have time to come, I under--”

_“Then don’t get married.”_

Sunlight shone through the towering windows like a cathedral, and one could hear songbirds out in the distance. A soft tranquility over a still scene.

Yuuri stared at the younger male, stunned. The only thing Yuri paid attention to was the engagement ring, winking on Katsudon’s right hand. Shining brightly like daybreak’s bell.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

He reached down to his right hand and touched his engagement ring. As if it was some sort of tic to bounce him right back to reality. Yuri thought fast. There was no turning back now.

"You can't get married," Yuri rephrased. More like spitting out the phrase, but he managed to get it out. _"You’re my friend."_

This had to be the cheesiest moment in Yuri Plisetsky’s life.

On one hand, he was glad that he got the message off his chest. No more misunderstandings, no more _vagueness_ in his and Katsudon’s relationship. Just an honest comment that almost made the Russian feel better. Whoop-de-doo.

But on the other hand, Yuri felt vulnerable. His chest shrank in discomfort, having spilled one of its darkest secrets. He had dug his own grave, and everyone at the Viktor-and-Katsudon wedding was invited after the wedding banquet.

One glance at the man in front of him revealed nothing of what Yuri wanted to know.

Katsudon was a blank canvas in every way.

"Yurio."

Yuri almost trembled at the sound of his own name. His eyes snapped up, finally meeting the man’s sharp gaze.

_“Do you know how happy I am right now?”_

The atmosphere wasn’t so heavy anymore. Yuuri’s words seemed to resonate across the rink, giving everything a gentle touch. In a second, the rink really did feel like a wedding chapel.

For a moment, Yuri wasn’t lonely anymore.

With one, simple statement, Yuri finally agreed to the inevitable wedding.

 _Hold up!_ A heartfelt comment couldn’t be enough to change Yuri’s mind. What was _he_ thinking? Who convinced him that this was a good idea?

Yuuri, and the man wasn’t shy when he spoke.

“You and I aren’t that different.” Yuuri kept his hands behind him, strolling around a half-dazed, half-confused Plisetsky.

All it took was one statement for Yuuri to understood the situation. These strange, overbearing feelings that Yuri felt weren’t foreign, and it wasn’t just a teenage-phase.

Friendships were important for any age and if one felt compromised, it was only natural to be defensive. So somewhere in the seven-year gap between him and Yuri, both men found a common ground. Reached an understanding,

For the only enemy that stood in front of them was doubt. And after years of shutting the demon out, Yuuri helped deafen the voice for his pal. Even if things changed in their personal lives and they couldn’t be in each other’s company anymore, it didn’t mean that they had to be strangers. It didn't mean that they had to forget the fondful memories sewn between them.

That, _in of itself,_ was its own trust-exercise.

“We should get going, Yurio.” A pleasant, almost flowery tone in Yuuri’s voice. The youth didn’t blame him. It was nice to hear a voice that you could smile to, so Yuri matched Katsudon’s smile with his own.

Hand in hand like brothers, Yuri and Katsudon took their first steps out from Yakov’s ice rink. The sound of their dress shoes clicking against the tiled floor, mellow echoes every few seconds.

Yuuri held onto Yuri’s hand, as if the latter was his own child. Likewise, Yuri didn’t let go of Katsudon’s hand. Squeezing the man’s fingers, as if he was holding onto his grandfather. When he was a small child, coming home from one of Yakov’s ballet lessons.

“You’re going to be late to your own wedding,” Yuri whistled, whipping out his phone and checking the time. It was nearly impossible to get to downtown at _this_ hour! However, Katsudon wasn’t Katsudon if he didn’t have a plan in mind.

Yuri almost didn’t believe it at first when he stepped out of the building. Jaw somewhere on the ground when he saw Katsudon’s _sick_ wheels. A motorcycle. Freakin’ Katsuki _Extra_ Yuuri got himself a slick motorcycle, and there were cans tied to the back with fishing wire. Written in sloppy English was _“Just Got Married”,_ and there were two helmets on the motorcycle's handles.

How _extra_ was Katsudon? Yuri didn’t find out the extent until Katsuki Yuuri picked him up and placed him on the ride. Yuri instinctively hugged Katsudon. Wrapped two, strong arms around the man’s middle before Katsuki _freakin’_ Yuuri blazed it down the street like he was the leader in _Sons of Anarchy._

Cue a _Disney-esque_ montage, filled with adorable pictures of Yuuri and Yuri. Riding down the streets of Moscow on a motorcycle. Riding along the edge of the ocean, the sunset whipping through their hair like a fine comb. Yuuri shouted at the top his lungs, screaming that he was the king of the world. Yuri shrieked that they were going to be in a matching coffin if the former didn’t keep his eyes on the road.

Yuri dug his face into the back of Katsudon’s shirt, clawing his nails into Yuuri’s shoulders when the latter tried some tricks. Whether intentional or not, Yuri couldn’t find it in himself to resent the engaged man. If anything, Yuri felt that he was experiencing a private life that Viktor was never aware of, and experiencing it with a _friend_ was more than worthwhile.

* * *

 

When Yuri arrived at the church, he never thought he would be so happy to feel the ground again. Underneath his feet. He didn’t kiss anything, but he yanked off the helmet that was _supposed_ to be for Viktor-- _actually, the youth wondered if Katsudon brought a specially-tailored helmet just for him._

Basked under a soft evening light before Katsudon helped fix his appearance. Smoothing the youth’s hair and straightening his clothes before the two entered the wedding chapel. Slapped in the face by a hysterical Christophe-- _Yuri snapped a picture of Yuuri’s reaction--_ who threw down his sass because Yuuri arrived late and he wanted the man to inspect the pole he installed.

Yuuri glanced down at the man’s phone, and Yuri tore himself away from the pair. Shuffling across a velvet carpet, a vibrant streak in the building. Best described as a slice of wedding cake.

 _This is it._ Yuri thought as he settled into his seat at the main chamber. Adorned across the pews were elegant flowers, courtesy of the Crispino twins up front. Passionate ribbons streamed from one pew to another, and JJ and his wife, _Isabella,_ were almost finished and they rejoiced with a kiss when all was done. Spinning around in matching, baby-blue clothes before taking their seats next to a _Stonewall_ Seung-Gil and a chirpy Minami. Sharing a place on the selfie throne with Phichit. The best man sprinted back and forth across the aisle, making sure that things were ready before Otabek cued in music with Leo.

Pretending that he was here the whole time, Yuri looked forward and concentrated on the music and the soft words to his left and right before Yuuri emerged from the back. Walking up the aisle with his best man.

The evening lights and candles streamed through the stained windows, striking the fragrant blooms that erupted like mushroom caps in a fanciful forest. Everyone stood still, seated in their places. Distinguished friends and honored guests cracked into smiles. Then again, _everyone_ was distinguished and a guest in some way or fashion. Because they were all brothers and sisters in arms-- _for skating, at least._

No disturbance interrupted the calm that took hold when Yuuri stood to the right of the altar.

Even though everything shone of extravagance and luster, almost every detail was homemade. The only expenses came from renting the church, the after-banquet, the wedding rings that were soon to be worn, and the luxurious... _vest, tie, and wedding veil_ that followed Viktor from behind when he emerged onto the aisle. Bouquet in his arms as Mila and Georgi tossed flowers into the audience. _Silver, bronze, and gold._

Viktor met Yuuri at the altar, their hands reached out and met in the middle. Lost in each other’s eyes while the priest recited what needed to be said before the dying statements that everyone waited for were uttered. A pair of _“I do”s_ were exchanged as whispers. Vows kept between the couple, but Yuri squinted and managed to catch snippets from reading their lips. Nothing short of sweet, and both skaters were perfectly extra for each other.

It was a wonderful wedding, but Yuri felt _odd_ inside.

He rubbed his cheek. As if he was about to cry. Even though he knew that he wouldn’t lose Katsudon’s friendship, Yuri’s heart still ached. The blonde straightened his composure after a few seconds, tugging a smile over his lips when he stared at the dazzling Viktor and an _autumn peach_ Katsudon.

Katsuki Yuuri used to be Yuri Plisetsky’s equal.

Yuri Plisetsky now stood on his own. Having to accept that his rival parted ways from him.

It probably wasn’t appropriate to splash champagne over Yuuri and Viktor’s clothes before calling them idiots. Nobody would bat an eyelash, but Yuri couldn’t do it.

 _At least, they’re happy._ Yuri came to accept that. _Yuuri will always bring out a smile that I fail to see on Viktor. Viktor will always be the luck that nudges Yuuri to make the impossible...possible._

* * *

 

During the ceremony, one of the things that stood out the most was Yuuri’s disheveled appearance. Viktor was evidently curious when he and his husband were alone during the after-banquet, and Yuuri explained that he picked up Yuri. Since the latter was going to be late to the wedding.

It wasn’t a lie, and Yuuri was genuine about it. Saying that a wedding for him and Viktor wouldn’t be one without a surprise. Wasn’t that right? Viktor agreed, but sealed it with a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

 

When Yuri sat near the balcony of the after-banquet, _a glass of champagne at his lips,_ he nearly spat out the contents when a familiar voice crept up on him

 _If I throw myself from here, I’ll just ruin this._ He glanced down at his clothes, trying to sip all the champagne that spewed from his lips. Thumping his chest so that the alcohol would slip down. But all the while, a pearly Viktor just came closer before snuggling his little buddy into a hug.

Yuri recognized Katsudon’s influence on Viktor. But by the by, he was still pissed that Viktor squished him like a plushie. Remembering what Katsudon had taught him, Yuri dug his fingers into Viktor’s side and tickled. Viktor broke off immediately, a sudden tinge blossoming over the edge of his ears.

“What’s up, Viktor?” Yuri buried his hands into his pocket.

 _“How’s it down low?”_ Viktor slurred, a bubbly smile pushed his dimples up. If Yuri didn’t have a personal grudge against the man, he would admit that Viktor looked kind of cute. Pure bliss with an idealistic future stamped across his eyes. Sickeningly sweet, in every which way.

However, Yuri wasn’t uncomfortable. He just averted his eyes when a blurry-figure mounted Christophe’s recently-installed pole and swung around. Like a background character in _Cirque Soleil._

 _“Nice wedding,”_ Yuri managed.

“Thank you for coming!” The other gushed, throwing his hands up into the air. “I was worried about you, you know.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes. “Shouldn’t you be with the others, with your husband?”

“Probably.” Viktor scratched under his chin. Bangs completely covering _both_ of his eyes. “It doesn’t hurt to talk in private for awhile, right?”

Yuri didn’t answer. _Verbally._ Merely shrugged before finishing the rest of his drink.

Was this a fairytale? Where Yuri was supposed to be the dragon, trying to keep a prince and his knight apart. Because the dragon was lonely and didn’t want to lose the prince, that had taught the scaly-beast what _true_ companionship felt like. But the prince, _his cunning words,_ encouraged the dragon to view the matter differently. That not every “goodbye” was permanent, and that there was a “hello” mixed in between. Enough for the prince to save his fairytale before running into the arms of his knight so that the dragon wouldn’t be killed.

But now, the knight and the dragon were alone. Aware that one of them had obtained their happy ending. While the other learned of how much a friendship _did_ mean to them. Though there was still time to strengthen it, the dragon felt that he had missed all of his opportunities before Fate led him to this moment in life.

 _Would Viktor understand?_ When it came to Katsudon, Viktor understood some things better than anyone else. Because he had been through the experience before, just as well.

“I want you to keep this.” Viktor pushed something into Yuri’s hands, curling the youth’s fingers around the tiny item.

Yuri glanced down. It was Katsudon’s number, as if Viktor had scribbled the digits down in a hurry. Over a candy wrapper. How _old_ was Viktor exactly?

“Yuuri has your number, but I figured you didn’t have his,” Viktor explained, pulling his bangs back before a classic wink. “Friends should keep in touch, even if they’re rivals.”

 _“Really?”_ Yuri’s voice faltered.

Viktor playfully punched Yuri’s shoulder.

“Chris and I are happily married to the people we love, but we still keep in touch with our prank wars.” And then, Viktor’s voice dropped its airy flair. _“Yuuri was very worried about his friendship with you, but I encouraged him to invite you. I don’t think a relationship has to end because of new changes.”_

Yuri squeezed Katsudon’s number, glanced up at Viktor. _Shyly._ Was this why Viktor had come? To reassure Yuri because of these confusing emotions and to mention that he was the the puppet master that made all these series of events possible?

“I think Yuuri’s ready to dance.” Viktor perked up when his husband waved at him from the dance floor, already tipsy from a few glasses from Phichit. Viktor didn’t hide his ridiculous laugh before swinging onto the dance floor like he was made for this.

Yuri watched the antics before his own laugh wiggled out.

The dragon crawled out from his lonely castle and joined the ruckus and laughter of a wonderful marriage.

_Some things never changed._

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna chat? Check out my Tumblr,[ joey-wingster.](https://joey-wingster.tumblr.com/)


End file.
